


This Morning, and the Morning After That

by cemetrygatess



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Elim Garak: Anxiety Lizard, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Relationship Discussions, Round Robin, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetrygatess/pseuds/cemetrygatess
Summary: Waking up next to each other after an evening neither of them expected, Julian and Garak discuss what comes next.The fourth installment in the Garashir lingerie round-robin following BlessedAreTheFandoms's Short Skirt and a Long...Jacket.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81
Collections: Lingerie: A Garashir Round-Robin





	This Morning, and the Morning After That

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short Skirt and a Long...Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284915) by [BlessedAreTheFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedAreTheFandoms/pseuds/BlessedAreTheFandoms). 



> Much thanks to Xenobotanist, sapphose, and BlessedAreTheFandoms for their invaluable contributions to this growing sandbox. I had lots of fun, and hope I didn't derail their train!

Julian woke up in that sudden sort of way. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. 

Garak was next to him. Julian lay on his back. They had gone to sleep side by side, but in the night it seemed they had become rather more entangled. 

Right next to him, Garak laid on his side, his sleeping face pointing towards Julian. They were both completely naked. Garak’s head was on the neighboring pillow, one of Julian’s arms pinned below his neck. Julian could feel Garak’s neck ridge gently digging into his arm, a sensation he was surprised to find he did not find unpleasant. Their torso’s were inches away but not touching — they were close enough that Julian could feel the distinct lack of heat from Garak’s body. Their legs formed a near tangle, one on top of the other in such a manner that was hardly to be believed to be comfortable. And yet, it was. 

He wouldn’t have guessed how normal it would feel to wake in such a position. Instinctively, it felt as if their bodies had done this many times, as if they were made to tangle together. 

Julian turned his head to watch Garak’s breath, the way his chest rose and fell. His eyes couldn’t help but follow and admire the intricate patterning of scales across Garak’s chest and down his limbs. Beautiful seemed too timid a word. There was something about the vulnerability of waking up next to each other that only accentuated his appreciation. He was able now to appreciate Garak’s particular beauty without the clouding feelings of arousal. Though, if he looked much longer, that would likely be a different story. 

Julian’s thoughts were interrupted by the computer, acting as Julian’s normal work alarm. 

“It is 07:00 hours.”

With that, Garak’s eyes fluttered open, meeting Dr. Bashir’s own. Julian began to smile, but as he did so he noticed Garak tensing. Where before he had been languid, he was now rigid. 

“Garak, you seem stressed is everything okay?” asked Julian, concern coloring his voice. 

“This is a rather more intimate position than I expected to wake up in,” Garak replied with his usual light and dissembling tone. 

“I was inside you last night,” Julian reminded him. 

“Well yes, but that’s entirely different isn’t it? On Cardassia at least, this position has… certain connotations.” Garak’s eyes darted nervously away, thought they were so close to one another there was nothing to look at but the ceiling. 

“Are you uncomfortable with those connotations?” Julian kept his voice gentle. Garak was still nearly frozen, and clearly tense. 

“I would never presume... I am well aware of your reputation on this station, doctor”

“My reputation?!” asked Julian, sounding altogether more offended than he had intended. 

“I’ve not observed your relationships of this nature to be particularly long or meaningful,” Garak replied glibly. He continued to avoid eye contact, staring at the ceiling as if Julian’s quarters were the sistine chapel. 

“Garak, you’re assuming an awful lot about my wishes. Is that reflective of where you want this to go, or where you think I want this to go?”

“Doctor, really, let’s not pretend if you hadn’t walked in on me in a rather compromising position, that this would have happened.” Garak’s blue eyes flashed forward, he seemed to Julian suddenly angry. 

Garak sought to provoke him no doubt, but Julian remained calm. 

“It was a catalyst, yes. But in chemistry catalysts only accelerate reactions that given enough time and heat happen anyway.”

Garak blinked at him, considering what to say and seeming to find nothing. Julian continued to talk, it was after all his natural propensity to not to leave a silence unfilled. 

“I’ve already asked you to stay the night and expressed a wish to see you again. I called you beautiful. Repeatedly. What about that was ambiguous, Garak?”

“I was under the impression that the teddy was doing a lot of legwork in both respects, doctor.” Garak’s tone was dismissive, but it was not hard for Julian to see the vulnerability underneath.

“And that’s another thing. You’ve gone back to calling me doctor. Why won’t you call me Julian as I asked?”

“It’s not like you’ve called me, Elim.” Garak's voice was barely contained bitterness. 

“Would you like me to call you Elim?” Julian reached his non-pinned arm across to cradle the ridge that led from Garak’s jaw to his ear. 

Garak nodded. His head was still turned upward and away, although he leaned into Julian’s touch, seemingly against his own judgement. 

“Elim, do you honestly think that this is only about the sex for me? Or that my desire for you rests solely on lingerie?” asked Julian, his voice gentle. 

“What else would it be about?” Garak’s voice quavered. 

“Elim, I want all of you. If you would rather this be a friends with benefits arrangement, well I'd certainly give it a try, but that's not what I would prefer. Not even a little bit,” said Julian firmly. He let his fingers ghost down Elim’s jaw, to his chin. His scales were truly exquisite. 

“You wouldn’t prefer a little more distance than that?” asked Garak, his body half tense, his guard half down. 

“No. I want to take you on holosuite dates, and kiss you on the Promenade, and wake up together after nights of debauchery,” Julian replied. He removed his hand from Garak’s face and, pushed himself just enough to kiss Garak lightly on his chufa. The spoon-like protrusion flushed a light blue at the contact. 

Clearly, that answer was good enough for Garak. His arm reached for the back of Julian’s neck, redirecting such they were soon in a soft morning kiss, all tenderness with the smallest hints of urgency. Garak was the first to break away. His eyes looked up at Julian, searching. Julian smiled in return, but Garak’s face still clouded with worry. 

“ _ Julian _ , you know I’ve been alone a long time, there may be… adjustments. For all my efforts, this may not be plain and simple.” 

“Have you ever seen me turn down a challenge?” Julian fired back, his eyes taking on a hint of mischief. 

“No, if anything they over occupy you. One might even say you have a propensity to become obsessed.” 

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

Garak rolled his eyes but didn’t retort. Instead, he gestured to their pile of lingerie on the floor. 

“We never figured out what we're going to do with those, and we ought to figure out soon, as we shall both be late for work if we’re not careful.”

“I have a suggestion,” Julian said with a smile. He placed a small kiss on Elim’s jaw, eliciting a soft gasp. “How about if this morning, you don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure they get nice and clean, and then when my shift at the infirmary is done, say 18:00 hours, I’ll bring them by your store. Perhaps we can try them on in the backroom.”

“Are you intimating that we should have sex at my place of business, Julian?’ Garak reproached, though Julian's noticed his pupils dilate slightly. His body betrayed that he was not truly against the suggestion. 

“I am.” 

“18:00 hours it is then.” Garak’s smile was all sly confidence. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can write one thing, and it’s Julian slowly and carefully explaining his feelings and intentions to Elim. 
> 
> I purposefully left room for a part five! I'd be quite happy if someone keeps this little series going!


End file.
